dividestoryworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Players/Characters
DR. N.N. STOLI is a scientist in Brand New Earthssthat helps form SMERSH and searches for a way to survive in Earth 1, sans animals. As Uncle Stoli in Other Earthward Bound , he is overwhelmed by his work and disillusioned, and absentmindedly lets slip to his nieces Kate and Wilma that there is a portal to an earth with all the animals. * JEFFERY THE SCIENTIST (formerly Dr. Jeffery) is an evil scientist that breaks off from an official science group to start a cult that has its own evil agenda (aka not coexisting with animals if rediscovered). He wants to take over animal earth and create own portals which will be destructive to one or both earths. Appears in Brand New Earthss . In Pink Lotus, he plans control of all sentient animals by having full control of the pink lotus plant. * STÄRK - An intelligent Silverback Gorilla who is overly attached to his human companion Heinz. He struggles with loneliness and depression in a way he had never been able to comprehend before when the European Union Orbital Space Module on which he was stationed in Drift , is sent into a lonely orbit around Earth 2 as a result of the geostorm. * MOCHA THE DOG an alpha dog by nature, gathers animals who want to live symbiotically with humans, knowing their kindness in Brand New Earthss . He is a friend of Diego in Gates of Dawn , advising him to take the high road to peace with Humans. He guides the way of the pets on their quest in Other Earthward Bound to reunite with their people friends--he just wants to cuddle up to Kate again. And though he doesn't like the way Wilma hugs him, he kinda misses that too. * CAPPY CHIN is a quick-fingered Capuchin monkey from Rio de Janeiro and is the first to discover the portal between earths in Brand New Earthss . With quick fingers and stealth he commutes back and forth through the portal, trying to steal his happiness from the humans on Earth 1 in the form of stuff in Cosmic Capuchin: Cross-Dimensional Commute & Capers. He becomes one of the spies reporting back to Earth 2 of the human intention to retake the animal kingdoms in Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension * DONALD TROMPANGUTANG, an Orangutan from the Central Park Zoo, starts with good intentions but is eventually enticed by power in Brand New Earthss Then in Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is thirsty for power and status. He is vain and keeps young and pretty female big cats around to satisfy his ego. He wants control of the world, and will stab anyone in the back--even his fellow animals. Having allowed some humans to reunite with their animal friends, he is enraged by the treachery and ulterior motives of Dr. Peter Ludlow, who proves he wants only to increase his own power. He associates Ludlow’s betrayal with all people. In Dog Team 6 , he unwittingly becomes the pawn of an AI and abandoned by many of his former allies because of his insanity, works to create a means of enslaving humanity. * SCARFACE CHIMPANZEE, while a tortured and experimented upon subject of lab tests in Rio de Janeiro before the Geostorm, his only relief was watching the night guard's television from his cage as the night guard watched his favorite movie, Scarface (brief appearance in On the Horizon ). When he realizes Cappy Chin's loot could only come from Earth 1 and humans in Cosmic Capuchin: Cross-Dimensional Commute & Capers, he resolves to attempt to find the portal Cappy is hopping through and destroy it. Bu after he witnesses Dr. Petra Ludlow coming through the portal in Rio and her final transmission to Earth 1 before her murder at the hands of the Orangutans in Gates of Dawn , he flies a cocaine filled plane to New York City in Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , and warns Donald Trompangutan that the humans led by Dr. Peter Ludlow are building new portals and coming to take over Earth 2. Full of vengeance, emotionally scarred, and dead inside, he is the perfect lieutenant for Donald Trompangutang. His catchprase is, of course, “Say allo to my leetle freend!” * BEARLY BEAR is the key leader in Brand New Earthss, from Yosemite, of a North American predatorial tribe. He wears the fur coat of the predecessor to his position, who he killed in battle. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. He pilots his B-17 bomber in the bombing run that destroys Earth 2's NYC, demolishing the new portal and killing Dr. Peter Ludlow and company. * KANGAROO JACK becomes the champion of an Australian prey tribe in Brand New Earthss, and because of his dominance and tenacity as a fighter, Australian prey are no longer preyed on. He goes from champion to leader and in Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * TAZ FLYNN formulates the Australian crime syndicate in Hobart, Tasmania, in Brand New Earthss. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * SQUIRREL QUINN is a key leader of a North American prey tribe, from Redwood Forest. His fondness of photography brings the Arts and refinement to the animal world in Brand New Earthss. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and it his constant slideshows of his home, originally thought irrelevant to the meeting, that is the subconscious influence to make Redwood Forest the new base of the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * RUDY RACCOON starts the North American crime syndicate in his home of Cleveland, Ohio in Brand New Earthss. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * MAHATMA MACAQUE organizes the South Asian crime syndicate in New Delhi in Brand New Earthss. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * FRAN SWA LANGUR masterminds the East Asian crime syndicate and runs it from Shanghai with an iron fist in Brand New Earthss. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * RAT RAWLINS, of Liverpool, cons his way into leading of the English crime syndicate in London and organizes his crime syndicate and empire in Brand New Earthss, and in Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * BAGHEE BENGAL, a bengal tiger, assumes leadership from his haunts in East India of the South Asian predators in Brand New Earthss. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * “BIG CAT” LIONEL fights his way to being leader of an African subsaharan predators tribe in Brand New Earthss. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * BUZZY BABOON, from his den on the Congo River, pioneers the African crime syndicate in Brand New Earthss. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * TIKO MEERKAT is chosen as leader of the Kalahari African small prey tribe in Brand New Earthss. In Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension , he is one of the leaders who comes Donald Trompangutang's conference, and joins the New Alliance against the potential human conquerors coming through the Portals. * MALOR THE FOX is a whimsical and reckless little creature whose confidence is too big for his body always finds a way to cross paths with danger. In Kinship , he encounters a rare plant that has mentally stimulating affects and leads an unlikely group of animals with whom he’s grown a close bond to a remote part of the woods where the wayaski plant can be grown. Being one of the smallest mammals in tribe, he overcomes his disadvantages and must constantly fight to maintain his leadership. * DUKE THE BLOODHOUND is the second in command in the wayaski group and has great leadership qualities. In Kinship , he is only animal who can actually grow the wayasaki plant. * MISKA & KIEF are husky siblings who look after one another and are loyal to the wayaski cause. They are always on the front lines when encountering enemies and are in charge of transport. (Kinship ) * BOB THE BOAR is the heart of the wayaski group knowing when to uplift other animals moods with his comedic values. (Kinship ) * THE ELDER is an impaired turtle whose experience exceeds all other animals in Kinship , being wise and crafty while guiding the wayaski group through the Jedediah redwoods * LEOPARD is a sentient blood hungry predator and the leader of the anti-wayaski-plant pack. His only goal in Kinship is to eat anything in his way and get rid of the only animal who can grow the wayaski plant. * FELIDAE, of the anti-wayaski-plant pack, is true to his animal instinct with no remorse of the actions he takes in Kinship. * The FOUR LYNXES are the most dangerous in the anti-wayaski-plant pack as they hunt as a group. Each attacking carefully knowing how to disable and efficiently take down their prey in a instant. They are the henchman who carry out the duties that are commanded from the Leopard in Kinship . * DIEGO, an Orangutan, is the leading intellectual in his tribe. He wants to protect his people by adapting human ways to improve the world. In Gates of Dawn , his ideas are met with resistance as most of the tribes want to avoid any idea remotely Human. * LEO (in Gates of Dawn ) is the Leader of the Orangutan tribe in Rio de Janeiro (grouped together from Orangutans who'd been in South American zoos), and he wants to bring down everything that Humans built. He then wants to restart the world as an Ape World. He trades with some of the other animals but feels that the Orangutans are superior to all. ENA is Leo’s wife and queen of the tribe. She supports her ruler but sees that he is flawed. (Gates of Dawn ) DR. PETRA LUDLOW is a human scientist who comes through the natural portal in Rio de Janeiro with a scientific crew in Gates of Dawn . They intend to create multiple portals to facilitate a mass movement of humans to Earth 2 for the purpose of agriculture. DR. PETER LUDLOW and his wife worked in tandem to explore the portal and when she went through, he stayed behind on Earth 1 to begin raising the funds toward building artificial portals in Gates of Dawn . When Petra is murdered, his lust for vengeance drives him harder and he pushes forward with the new portals leading the charge to conquer Earth 2 in Buffoon: A Barrier Against Another Dimension . He personally goes through the new portal in New York City only to be blown up along with his portal by Donald Trompangutang's New Alliance. * HARLAN PEPPER is a Bloodhound who is a bit dumb but has a good heart. He is strong and good at tracking, which is a big assist on the search for their kids on Earth 1. He wants nothing more than to be back with his Thomas and to lay on his feet (Other Earthward Bound) * FIDGET is a young (a little older than a puppy) dog unfamiliar with the world, and full of spunk. She doesn’t always listen to or wait for instructions, but runs ahead without looking. In Other Earthward Bound, she provides the spunk the pets need in the face of obstacles in their quest to be reunited with their kids. She misses all the fetch she would play with Thomas. * THOMAS is Harlan Pepper and Fidget's kid. He can't live without them, and so he tell's Kate, his best friend, he will do anything to find them--though being an underachiever, albeit smart, he will have to be prodded. (Other Earthward Bound) He gets more militant as he gets older and is an integral part of Dog Team 6 * KATE, as an older sibling to Wilma, is used to responsibility and is thereby somewhat prepared for this kind of journey. She assumes leadership of the group of kids in their search for their pets. Mocha is her dog, She is best friends with Thomas. (Other Earthward Bound) She continues her leadership in Dog Team 6 * SNIPPY THE EVIL CAT, spy who was the pet and test subject for an evil Siberian Scientist but he eventually turns good when sees the compassion the humans have for their pets aka best friends and not test subjects), joining journey/quest of kids and animals to try to reconnect with each other * NELLY (Bunny)- he’s a good scout and sees things others don’t is and is constantly annoyed by the bird and is nervous (hence giving him the name Nelly). He belongs to Kale (Other Earthward Bound), and though timid normally, he gets boldly defensive when animals mock Kale's name. In Pink Lotus , he organizes the harvest, disturbing and protecting of the magical Pink Lotus Plant. * KEVON , the bird-brain of the group, is also the lookout. He talks a lot, and is snide, snarky, and sassy (Other Earthward Bound) He misses getting to battle his wits and sharpness of tongue with his kid Kevin. * KEVIN is much like his bird: very annoying, always has to be ‘right’ even when not actually right, and a smart ass (Other Earthward Bound) That said, he is actually internally sensitive when it comes to the idea of never seeing Kevon again. * WILMA, Kate's younger sister, she is scrawny and resourceful, MacGyver like. She is good friends with Kale. (Other Earthward Bound) Kate wants to leave her behind (it's too dangerous), but Wilma sneaks after with Kale. She misses Mocha and wants only to pull his tail and hugging him too tight again. In Dog Team 6, she handles recon. * KALE , Nelly's owner, is a book smart kid who has lots of allergies and gets scared easily. He and wilma are good friends, and when they sneak after the older kids and make them let them come along on the quest to find their friends. (Other Earthward Bound) * Max is a standoffish lobo wolf that the group of pets meets along their quest, and their optimism inspires his cold and lonely heart into joining the group in Other Earthward Bound. He is the best warrior the group has and develops into more of a leadership role in Dog Team 6 * STOLI is dumb but has good heart. One of Mocha's puppies on Earth 2, he becomes best friends with Thomas, and is an integral part of Dog Team 6 * NOOKI likes to run. One of Mocha's puppies on Earth 2, he enjoys expending his energy with Wilma, and is the canine spitball of Dog Team 6 * KIKI is Mocha's oldest puppy and he assumes alpha lead dog in Dog Team 6. He gravitates toward Kate. * RUSH, a wolf, he's the pack leader of Nelly’s defense team in Pink Lotus * BLOOP is the bird in charge of delivery of the pink lotus to other sentient animals around the land in Pink Lotus * SCRATCH is the Evil Monkey and right hand man of Jeffery the Evil scientist in Pink Lotus * BATTLE BUDDY is the Evil wolf and muscle for Jeffery the Evil Scientist in Pink Lotus